Free Will
by einstinette
Summary: Free will. We'd all like to think that we have control over our own lives. But do we really? This isthe question that Danny Phantom considers. Warning: sort of angsty...


Free Will

Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_ Okay, so this is just an idea that occurred to me on the bus ride to school, because I didn't have anyone to talk to. So, I hope it's almost as good as it was in my mind. Just keep it in your mind that this is my first real stab at angst. So, maybe it'll be good? Just read it all and keep an open mind please._

_Disclaimer:_

_ I do __**not**__ own Danny Phantom. He is the property of the genius, Butch Hartman. And for the record, I'm jealous... :(_

**Third Person POV:**

Free will. It's a self explanatory concept. Each and every person determines what her or she will do. Every decision that is made by that one individual and them alone.

The basic point being: Is there even such a thing as free will? Does one person truly have the ability to reign over their own life?

In the United States, the first amendment to the constitution guarantees freedom of speech. Free speech yet one cannot say anything that they want to.

Walk into a crowded movie theater, stand in the very center of the lobby, and scream "Fire!" as loud as you possibly can. Watch the second after, there is utter calm and quiet as the word sinks in. And then there's the sweeping panic. The people yell and scream, running out of the door as quickly as possible when the police come and ask why you committed that crime you simply say. "I was exercising my first amendment right to free speech." You'll still be arrested and thrown into jail. And the point could be made that you were just exercising your 'free will'. According to free will, that should be perfectly allowable, yet it is not.

Everyday journalists are sued and blackballed for things that they write about people. And here one can see two amendments used to protect them. Freedom of speech and freedom of the press. Yet, still they are negatively labeled because they ask questions that normal men _**choose **_not to.

Not only are our words limited, but so are our actions. If you don't believe me, walk up to someone and punch them in the face. Perhaps their nose is broken or bleeding. Here, you made a choice yet are torn down for what you have done. Though in retrospect that does make sense. Free will is limited to an individual, so when another individual is involved then you are also exerting control over their life which renders the concept of free will null and void.

Now, to put this in terms of an individual. Imagine there's a girl sitting next to you, and just by looking at her you can tell that she's different. Maybe it's her unnaturally dark hair or her expression of utter despair. Maybe it's just something that you can't explain to even youreself, regardless, you quickly glance away, but find your eyes tracing her up and down before stopping at the horizontal scars that adorn her wrists.

It takes a moment for you to realize that those scars are the evidence of self-harm. She cuts herself. Immediately, you feel a stone of disgust and sadness settle in the pit of your stomach. What would possess her to do something like that? What was wrong with her? And as if she can read your mind, she tugs her sleeve down to hide her deeds.

People are conditioned to look at these cuts and see bad things from a disturbed person. It was the girl's free will choice to do as she wished with her arms, but society dictated that her actions were wrong. That she was wrong. Yes, she is _**able **_ to do it, but is cast out as one who is disturbed. Perhaps she is, but as a human being, she should have the freedom to do as she sees fit as long as it is only hurting herself.

Down the road, there is a woman's body hanging from the rafters with a rope around her neck and a chair standing beneath her as she swings gently back and forth. She has chosen to end her life, and no one cared about the reason why. Each and every person who saw her only cared enough to damn her decision. What right did she have to take her life? Nothing could be so bad, could it?

They walked by her everyday and saw her crying, but no one chose to stop. Society condemned the girl who cuts herself and the woman who commits suicide yet they smile on the people who knowingly walked past them. Those people are 'normal' and normality, the status quo determines more about a person than anything else.

In other words, society limits free will. It becomes unacceptable to go against the grain. No one wishes to do anything that goes against the status quo. Free will becomes contaminated, and eroded by the forceful waves of normality.

These thoughts all ran through Danny Phantom's mind as he sat floating over Amity Park. From the day when he had first become a half ghost till now, he had been the hero. That had been his choice. But now, he was forced into that mantle of a hero. There was no getting around it. He was the savior of Amity Park.

Somewhere along the way, he had dropped the 'Inviso-Bill' and became known solely as Danny Phantom, the heroic ghost. Yet, he didn't have a choice about it anymore. Being the hero was his job and though he was unappreciated, he still did what he had to. But after a while, he wasn't so sure. Yes, he still wanted to save his fellow townspeople, but at the same time he wanted some quality of his own life.

He had lost Sam, his girlfriend, because he had no time. He couldn't spend time with his family, he couldn't hang out with his friends; he was failing because he didn't have any time to study anymore. Those were all choices that he wished that he could make, but due to one split decision and the needs of the many, he didn't have the ability to choose any more.

Free will. It was an illusionary concept. It just doesn't exist. Each and every person's choices are limited by the status quo and the expectations of others.

Perhaps that is too harsh. In the end, Danny considered another thought. We do have free will. We may do as we wish, but we must each be willing to conquer the consequences of our actions. It is not a battle of free will vs. society. No, rather it is a battle of Free will vs. the consequences of the action. No one wants to admit that they're being controlled whether its the outcome or the actions of those around us, but to an extent we all are. We are all puppets controlled by puppeteers, but then one must ask the question: who really pulls the strings?

**A/N:**

** Well, there's my second Danny Phantom fanfic. It's really weird, but I'll get better at this. Just please keep reading.**

** I really want to hear from you guys.** **Okay, so check out my other stories.**

** Remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
